


Purpose

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a definite purpose to his actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in 852 Prospect #1 in May of 98.

## Purpose

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair don't belong to me, more's the pity.

* * *

PURPOSE  
By J. M. Griffin 

"Yeah, Jim, do it, do it now." 

I moved lower, flicking my tongue in and out and was rewarded by my lover's delicious groan. 

"Yeah, there. THERE, do it. Ohhhhh." 

Blair bucked in my encompassing hands and I held his hips more firmly, more purposefully and didn't stop for a moment. There was method to my madness. I was gonna get what I wanted from him if I had to ring it out of him. I brought him to the brink, then stopped my tongue thrust and moved back up to his balls, mouthing them one at a time. 

"No, no..." Blair thrashed on the bed. I eased up just a bit to watch. God, he was such a turn on. That hair splayed out on the pillow, hell, all of him splayed out on the bed. He moved to grab me, to make contact. I slid down his lithe body and went back to that tight little ass of his, tonguing that rosebud opening. 

"Jim, Jim, Jim..." He panted in time to the rhythm I set, his back arched as he moved toward completion. But I wasn't ready. Once again I stopped what I was doing, but this time I moved to his cock. Tiny laps and licks were all I gave and he came back from the brink again. 

"Oh man, oh man, what are you doing to me? Jim, please, finish it. I'm dying here." 

"Not till I get what I want, Chief." But I didn't say it aloud. His scent, that grassy natural scent he wears, filled my nostrils; his taste filled my mouth. I was as hard as he was, but I knew he wasn't quite where I wanted him. 

Still, he was getting close. I sucked him into my mouth and he gasped. I started a slow, steady cadence. 

"Faster," he pleaded, his hands on my head, not pushing, but definitely urging me on. I obliged. "Ah man, ah Jim..., ah Love." 

That was it, that was what I ached to hear. 

"My love, my own, my lover. Ah, Jim. Love. You're mine, mine, mine, Mmmmmm." And he came in my mouth and I spilled my own seed even as I drank him down. 

Later, when he was fast asleep, spooned up against me, I thought about what I had worked to do. I call Blair every endearment in the book. At work I get away with stuff like Chief and Darwin and Buddy. I call him baby, lover, honey, sweetheart, (you name it), here at home. He calls me Jim and, every once in the while, Big Guy. It's only when I take him to the very brink of orgasm that I get a real endearment from him. Guess I'll have to just keep taking him there to get what I want. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
